


伯劳爱歌

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cuntboy V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 是平行时间线，活传奇阿强和暴恐机动队高级长官V（是pv，第一次写这种……）灵感来源是任务Bullets（砧板上的肉）
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Sliverhand/Male V
Kudos: 12





	伯劳爱歌

强尼一直觉得赛博精神病离自己很远。尽管WNS、N54每天都会有新闻说哪里哪里又有赛博精神病袭击死了多少人之类，但强尼的确从来没有碰上过赛博精神病。事实上，大部分活着的人都没有，毕竟碰上的基本都死了，没死的也给暴恐机动队那群疯子殃及池鱼搞死了。

所以当强尼看到那个赛博精神病冲进店里开始屠杀的时候，他第一反应是掏枪。马洛里安3516，美丽、致命，私人订制武器。本来事情很简单，他打死这个赛博精神病，自己没事就能走人，毕竟之后他还有演出，赶时间。但是偏偏店主和脑子抽风一样把店门一锁，所有人都给和这个杀人狂关在一间屋子里，还呼叫了暴恐机动队。

银手回过头愤怒地对店主吼了几句。店主缩在桌子下瑟瑟发抖，店里现在就剩他们两个活人了。简直是养蛊，强尼扫描过冲来的赛博疯子，和新闻上说的一样，全身上下基本都被义体替代，操作系统大概是斯安威斯坦，蹭蹭蹭地往前冲。换别人在这，今天可能就没了，可是对强尼而言只是小意思，荒坂塔他都敢炸，一个赛博精神病有什么处理不来的。确定对面彻底死透之后他一把将店主从桌子底下拽出来：“你把我们和这个赛博精神病关在一块是想玩猫抓老鼠？”

店主被那只银色的义手抓着，抖得像风中的破塑料袋，支支吾吾说这是电视里说过的正确做法。强尼无比后悔，他为什么非要今天在这个时间来看琴，前两天克里邀请他一起来的时候他还在来生喝酒，当时他就该扔下酒瓶过来的。

说话间暴恐机动队就突入进店，为首的那个年轻人螳螂刀都弹出来了，一幅打算把店里所有活人都剁成碎块的样子。

“进入！包围目标！”  
“消灭他！”  
“目标已解决。目击者安全。”

确定威胁解除后，他才收起武器，指示店主关闭警告，呼叫了验尸官。“坐下，把手放在我看得到的地方。”这声音听起来年纪不大，银手想，暴恐机动队现在还收小疯子了吗？他才不在乎什么准则哪条怎么说，总之他现在一时半会是脱不开身了。店主被今天这一出已经吓得说不出话来了，坐在凳子上也还在哆嗦。

“我是V，暴恐机动队高级官员，你的名字和职业。”强尼有点奇怪，谁会叫单个字的名字，这显然不是全名，而且暴恐机动队好歹也是隶属于NCPD，这小队的领头的名字也不愿意说全？

“强尼•银手，摇滚传奇，前恐怖分子，还有……”

他注意到年轻人在憋笑，夜之城里不会有人不认识银手，这种只是流程。“好吧，查验完毕。请描述一下当时的情况。从这里受袭开始。”

店主刚想开口，看了一眼旁边的银手，又缩回去了。他看上去非常需要传统NCPD会发给受害者的毛毯。可惜和暴恐机动队打交道的多半是尸体，而尸体不需要毛毯。

“有个赛博精神病在我来看琴的时候突然冲进来开始杀人，还有我身边这位就啪地按下警报把所有人和那个疯子关一块。”

“这是正确的判断。这样能最大程度减少损失。”V点点头，一边在平板上记录信息。“不过你下手还挺干脆的啊，能在这么狭窄的空间内迅速击倒敌人一般人做不到。还有别的什么不寻常的举动吗？”他看着强尼，可惜表情都被装备遮挡，只有一闪而过的笑容。

店主摇摇头，终于鼓起勇气来小声问道：“那个……那个能把尸体收掉吗？我还要营业……”

V显然没有理会他，挥手示意队员们：“封锁现场，在我们调查完之前这家店必须停业。”无视店主的哀嚎，队员们陆陆续续开始收拾。

他转过头对着强尼：“谢谢你的配合，现在你可以离开了。”摇滚明星有一瞬间觉得暴恐机动队可能也不都是疯子，至少眼前这位似乎还挺正常的。

本来这件事就该这么结束了，毕竟赛博精神病天天有，强尼也不至于倒霉到再碰上几次。他打死一个赛博精神病的事情不出意料地被媒体们添油加醋改得不像样在夜之城乱传。扔开那块平板，强尼抓起吉他往台上走，今天还有安排演唱会，准确来说，那天后来他并没有赶上，前脚刚出店门就被媒体堵得寸步难行，不得不重新安排日期。

V是在演唱会进行到一半的时候出现的。得益于他手上的特制螳螂刀纹路，强尼一眼就认出来了。年轻人没穿平时的制服，就是普通的短袖长裤帆布鞋。这副打扮根本看不出他是暴恐机动队的人，除去那隐藏着的凶器，看上去就像是街边的普通青年。当然只要他不在这里发疯强尼都管不着。

演唱会快结束的时候强尼注意到年轻人不见了，他猜大概是暴恐机动队有什么临时任务，所以当他推开休息室的门看到V坐在那里等自己还愣了一下。

“我告诉保安我是暴恐机动队的，关于前几天的事还有一点想问，他们就放我进来了。”凑近看，V还真是长的不错，可惜平时那些厚厚的防护甲遮得严严实实。说到底，正常人也不敢对暴恐机动队的人动心思，谁都知道是群装满义体杀人不眨眼的疯子。

但是真滚到一起时这些事情都会被扔到脑后。年轻人生涩地吻着对方，欠缺技巧让他看起来像是一只刚学会吃肉的小兽在啃咬猎物。V总算松开强尼，舔干净自己嘴唇上沾到的血，他盯着眼前的摇滚歌手，一瞬间强尼觉得他这样子和那些等待主人命令的大型犬没什么差别。

嘴上被咬破还是稍微有些疼，年长者揽过V的头，让他看着自己的眼睛：“孩子，你会接吻吗？”从对方闪躲的眼神里强尼也能得出答案。年轻人的唇色很漂亮，嘴唇也很软，被吻到不自觉地闭上眼，整个人都贴上来，长长的睫毛随着身体的抖动微颤。趁V沉溺在吻中，强尼把年轻人的短袖卷到胸口上方，那只银色的手轻轻揉捏着胸部，没有女人那么软，但作为男性，确实手感极佳。

冰冷的手感让年轻人一抖，总算从吻中挣脱出来，他摸摸嘴唇好似意犹未尽，随即伸手去解强尼的裤子，却被一把按下去。他一愣神，抬起头，眼睛里泛起微微水光在化妆间昏黄的灯光下显得格外可人，欲望、渴求，满溢而出。

“用嘴拉。”强尼大致能从V的反应里猜出来他是个雏，他有一瞬间怀疑对方是否能理解这个指令。然而暴恐机动队高级官员在服从性上表现非常优异，迟疑片刻便蹲下去，张嘴轻轻咬住拉链向下。那根勃起的巨物弹出来蹭到年轻人的脸上，留下点点水渍。年轻人抬手握住那根东西，先是亲了下顶端，再沿着上面突出的青筋慢慢舔吻过去，最终张开嘴，用温热的口腔包裹住顶端，手也没闲着，仔细逗弄下面两个球，按压着连接处。他努力不让牙齿蹭到头部，想往里再吞点又克制着干呕欲望的反应被强尼尽收眼底。

过于生涩的技巧并不能带来多少快感。尽管看V这样摸索尝试很有乐趣，他们的时间并不是无限的。强尼抓着V的头开始操他的嘴。年轻人毫无预警地被一下子捅进嘴里，被塞得满满当当，还没来得及适应又是一阵抽插，他有点遭不住，扒着桌沿，眼眶泛红，又叫不出声，只能默默承受。收缩的喉口刺激着顶端，强尼的声音听起来比平时沙哑几分：“草，你这张嘴可还真是……”他感觉自己快射了，把阴茎抽出来，从唇间带出银丝，无视年轻人捂着喉咙咳嗽的声音，把肉棒抵着V的脸射出来，白色的精液溅得满脸都是，甚至头发上还有几滴。V哪里经历过这些，脸都红透了，伸手一抹，呆呆地盯着那液体几秒，也不知怎的突发奇想，吞进手指仔细吸吮，把上面沾着的精液全都咽下了肚。他伸出舌头舔过嘴边那些水迹，望向强尼，欲求的眼中还带着一丝挑衅。

强尼把他从地上拉起来，一摸年轻人长裤裤裆那里，全湿透了。他粗暴地扒下那裤子，露出一条黑色蕾丝边的女士情趣内裤，而且本该生长着男性生殖器官的地方却是一条粉色的肉缝，湿漉漉的流着淫水。他拍了一下V的屁股，言语里有压抑不住的欢喜：“V，V，V，你总能给我点惊喜。”摇滚歌手把年轻人揽过来，贴着他的耳朵吹气，一字一顿地说：“你就是穿着这个下面流着水去抓那些赛博疯子的？平时就是这么指挥队员的？他们都不知道你就是个给人操的贱逼。制服里淌一裤子水他们也发现不了。”V呜咽一声，把头埋在强尼肩上，羞得他直往里钻。

银色的义手伸到年轻人大腿内侧，恶趣味地勾起内裤的边再弹回去，引出他的小声痛呼。金属手指分开那两瓣肉，慢慢塞进阴道摸索扩张。安静的更衣室里现在只剩搅动的水声和喘息。强尼也没有放过阴蒂，另一只手搓揉着那里，淫水顺着腿根向下，把情趣内裤那两根带子都沾湿了。也许已经有水滴到地上，但是光线原因也看不清。

“我还没操你呢，就已经湿得一塌糊涂了。”他咬着V的耳垂低声道，“地上全是你的水，说不定明天那些媒体就会拿这个大做文章。”暴恐机动队的长官和强尼•银手搞到一块，这可是爆炸性新闻，没有哪家媒体会想错过的。现在他完全把V的那层伪装扒了下来，那种威严、居高临下，不过是他外面撑出来的架子。强尼抽出手指，捧起他那张脸，生理性的泪水在脸颊上留下两道水印，似乎已经被快感冲昏头脑。

V刚刚因为按揉阴蒂去了一次，还没缓过来，就被强尼抓着按倒在桌子上，他抬起头，看到面前那面镜子里的自己，满脸红晕还有泪痕，衣服被卷到胸口露出已经被玩到微肿的乳头。头晕乎乎的，满脑子只剩下强尼。他无意识地拿屁股去蹭强尼的勃起，祈求着更多快感。

强尼拍了一下V的屁股，手感很好，他慢慢把勃发插进蜜穴，掐住年轻人的腰，开始抽送。V颤抖着，看着镜子里沉溺于欲望的自己和身后大开大合操干的强尼，穴里紧紧吸着那根东西。但是他太浅了，要容下强尼那根巨物过于勉强，整个人被干到失神，在桌子上想抓住什么稳定身体，胡乱伸手去抓却只把一些化妆品掀翻。

身上的摇滚歌手每次都能操到他最里面。穴道里痉挛着收紧，V已经分不出心再去看镜子里的自己，整个人被欲望支配，身体无意识地配合对方晃动，腰上大概已经留下红印，腿颤抖着都快摔倒又被拉起来继续操弄。做到后面他也搞不清自己到底高潮了几次，只有迷迷糊糊的记忆，里面被射到满胀，精液顺着腿根流下去还被对方套上裤子。

年轻人隐约听到强尼说：“好好含着。还有，告诉我你家在哪，送你回去。”

*

“罗格，帮我查个人。暴恐机动队的，叫V。”强尼无视来生女王旁边那些客户，直接挤过来自己坐下了。

罗格显然已经习惯了他这种行为，有他在生意一时半会也谈不上了，她干脆让人先回去下次再谈。“怎么，突然对那群家伙感兴趣了？你应该知道的吧，他们以前都是赛博精神病，虽然主流媒体不会说，疯起来可比普通赛博精神病都危险。”罗格打量着强尼，试图确定他没有再做什么疯狂的计划。

强尼摇摇头：“没有，就是那天在店里认识了一个小子，有点好奇。”

罗格怀疑地看了一眼，眼睛中闪过数据的蓝光：“嗯，这孩子挺有意思啊。之前是当雇佣兵的，独狼，只是没两年就出事了。”

“什么事情？”他接过罗格递来的分离芯片，插进接入槽。

“赛博精神病。”罗格喝了一口酒，“在太平洋洲杀了巫毒帮几十号人，虽然往常这种一般都被算成帮派争端，不过当时正好有路人看到把暴恐机动队引来，一个月后就有人看到他穿上制服和那群家伙一起行动了。”

那是一段录像，看样子是暴恐机动队的无人机拍的执法记录。那些身着制服的队员们冲进一间教堂，巫毒帮特色，一眼就能认出来，应该是在太平洋洲的某处。无人机只拍到一个背影，但是那对螳螂刀强尼不会认错，厚实的木门被撞开透进来丝缕阳光，银色的刀身反射出点点光斑，刃上还在滴血，年轻人沐浴着鲜血，站在尸堆中，缓缓回过头。下一秒强尼只看到画面闪过电磁短路的火花，无人机被烧焦了。

“独狼是最容易出问题的，这孩子身上这些义体的数量都快赶上重锤了。手上那款螳螂刀也是，很少见，日暮2013，前些年因为对大脑前额皮质刺激过度停售。”

“他名字就叫V？”

“全名？叫文森特。”

“文森特。”银手琢磨着，看向手机里年轻人留给自己的电话号码。

END


End file.
